


Harry's Theme

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Theme

The way you comb your hair.

Although it's in vain.

The way you walk.

Those legs ready need some fat.

The way you pick your clothes.

There are more colours than black or white.

The way you eat your dinner.

It really doesn't bite your tongue off.

The way you look when you can't win a discussion.

The dyed ferret would be more than proud.

The way you're getting a tantrum for nothing.

You really need some anger management.

The way you never give up against all odds.

Touching.

The way you show your loyalty and friendship.

Pleasing.

The way you look me in the eyes.

Piercing.

The way you lay your hand on me.

Electrifying.

The way your lips touch mine.

Heaven.

The way you go all the way.

Orgasmic!


End file.
